


A Tale of Hot Coffee and An Even Hotter Guy

by GraceC_Fields



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, DC Love, Geek Stiles Stilinski, Internet is bae, M/M, Marvel Hate, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceC_Fields/pseuds/GraceC_Fields
Summary: Stiles is a DC loving, Marvel hating geek who spends all his time on the internet.One day, two strangers come into his life, and nothing will ever be the same again.**TEMPORARILY ABANDONED**Lol sorry I can't write, I have loads of ideas though so maybe I'll return at some stage WHO KNOWS????Also since I wrote this my appreciation for Marvel has become equal to DC so who knows this could affect it





	

Stiles sat alone in the coffee shop, hidden in the corner glued to his laptop as he was most days this month. The light reflected off his glasses as he scrolled through yet another DC forum, eyes scanning for anything new he hadn’t seen before. His eyes were closing as he drifted off from the lack of interest forcing him to take a sip of whatever disgusting yet heavily caffeinated concoction Issac just pushed towards him.

“There is nothing here Issac. It’s official. The DC verse is dead. What am I supposed to do with my life now?” he cried, slamming his head onto the table.

“You could do those assignments you’re always moaning about.” Issac suggested in a way that reminded Stiles of his parents.

“Diamonds are made under pressure Issac. And so is great work.”

“There is always Marv- “He was cut off by a finger being pressed firmly against his mouth.

“Don’t you dare say the M word in front of me Lahey” Stiles threatened with a murderous glint in his eye. The curly haired barista took that as his cue to leave his friend alone to his madness.

He returned to his screen and eyes landed upon yet another thread about how Iris and Barry are the best couple in the DC verse. Stiles cracked his knuckles as he prepared to type his regular rant about how their relationship does nothing but ruin the dynamic of the show. That was until an image appeared in the thread. A screenshot of one of his previous posts about the exact same topic.

It was captioned ‘Listen to this guy, he has his head screwed on properly unlike most of you.’ by a user called Sour_Wolf™. He moved his fingers across his keyboard and found their profile.

“Holy shit!” Stiles said definitely far too loud for when in public. Issac barked at him from behind his counter “Language!”

The guy being served by Issac, looked up from his phone and groaned saying “I hate to say it but, I understand that reference.” Stiles grinned and shouted, “And I, unfortunately, understand that reference. I also commend you on your dislike of the M word, my good sir.”. The man at the counter turned to see where the voice was coming from saying “Thank you, I’m very much a DC kind of guy.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped. An Adonis stood before him. He stared noticeably longer than is socially accepted, memorising every detail he could. The muscles pressing through the ill-fitted shirt, perfectly shaped stubble, the fact that he was taller than the fridge behind him.

The stranger shouted “Maybe I’ll see you around,” as he turned and walked out the door.

All the oxygen returned to his lungs as he realised he had been holding his breath and was most likely a very bright shade of red.

Issac sniggered from the other side of the room and Stiles realised that everyone else there was staring at him.

He shoved his laptop into his shoulder bag and sprinted out the door hoping to catch the name of the mysterious stranger only to see him riding off on a badass motorcycle. He sighed and headed home in defeat, rehearsing how he was going to tell the tale to the internet, ‘The divine, DC loving God that I met in a coffee shop and fell instantly in love with got away’ was the first video name that came to mind. I’ll think of something he told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate for the marvel hate! I love Marvel I just prefer DC verse (ie. Supergirl, The Flash, Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow, Vixen) and I knowe more about it so it's easier to write for me. Also this is my first ever fanfic, it's unbetaed and a bit all over the place since I wrote it at 1am in an attempt to not study for exams. So comments are much appreciated


End file.
